


Sophomore

by A Cooper Writer Crafter (SilkCut)



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: AMOU NAMI ISA CERTIFIED SLUT WITH A PURPOSE, Crack, F/F, F/M, OT3, PWP, emotional distress, high school experimental threesome, orgy under the influence of alcohol, sexual awakening.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/A%20Cooper%20Writer%20Crafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amou Nami takes control, forcing her classmates to accept an offer they can’t refuse. It involves Hino Kahoko with Tsukimori and Tsuchiura. A very illicit game will leave these musicians weak on the knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in FFNet on April 11, 2008.

* * *

 

**Drafting liaisons**

 

* * *

 

It took plenty of time to adjust. Amou Nami had to come up with believable excuses while she embellished disguises around the elite people of the Seiso breed. She enrolled as a general student and handled affairs as a school journalist but that's not the only priority Amou keeps in check. She's careful and meticulous so she maintains the all-nice, all-friendly façade. Still, she has the reputation of being persuasive with her journalistic endeavors. She was cautious too, never gets into real personal contact with people who consider her good company. Like Hino Kahoko for example. She's in the same year but from a different section and they spend a great deal of time together; planning on what dresses to wear for music competitions and talking about the boys they fancy (well, Hino wouldn't admit to her own female wiles. Amou keeps an eye on her in case she forgets that she, too, gets infatuated.) So Amou doesn't mind a little chase with the 'studs' of the concours. She cares little for their musical abilities, being boy-geeks for classical music. Amou knew that's what they just are: _boys_. In more ways than one, Amou Nami is quite radical with her person.

One might refer to her as a 'slut'. Well, not that she uses the term herself loosely because sex is not commodity or any form of profit to her. She's just very capable of looking for and giving pleasure. All right, all right, she sleeps around! But she's responsible. Sort of. Takes that business in other public schools and definitely no one is Seiso knows, and all that. She already established her 'smart lady journalist' persona so why fuck up now?

That is until today.

Hino Kahoko is getting into her last nerve. The girl thinks she's frigging mother Maria saint, well, she's not. Amou knows that, with the wonders of booze, anything is attainable. Reach for the fucking stars. Hino is going to take a front seat experience with that, it's a closed deal.

Seiso Academy, the school divided between self-centered music student brats and 'general' or 'no talent' students, is Amou's game route. She's been itching to give these kids a cheap taste of what they're missing. The general students are considered ordinary and Amou hates how they live up to this stereotype while their sissy counterparts, those music student buffoons, cruise on their parents' money and play fucking symphony notes, badly needing to get laid once in a while.

Especially that Tsukimori Len. Amou's been keeping tabs on him, wondering how she could break his balls. Conservative narcissist with only his violin to care for, her ass! That dude is messed up some way.

Hihara Kazuki is such a clown but Amou can bet five dollars he's a good in the sack if he tries to stop being so nice all the time for no reason.

And the great Yunoki Azuma with his ladies' man, debutante' darling and all that shit...Amou knows that's not real. He's a hypocrite with urges to quench.

Now we have the untouchable freshman Shimizu Keiichi but he's an infant, typically has milk on his lips.

So we move on to her fellow classmate Tsuchiura Ryoutaru, god almighty, hot athlete with right touches on the piano! Amou's been wondering just how 'friendly' he could get with Hino if Hino finally admits having these silly romantic high school girl feelings for Tsukimori, resident Ice King. Those two are rivals in music and for Hino's heart. Certified teenage material for a TV show.

Amou uses her skills as a journalist to get to know these people. She has one notebook for each individual and she writes down notes on their routines, habits and other idiosyncrasies they don't know (or refuse to acknowledge) themselves. But Amou is leaving the two sempais alone, especially sweet Shimizu (there has to be minor corruption in that if she pursues him.) And she now dwells on the idea of the love triangle in the sophomore department. Hino Kahoko battling to figure out which boy to choose: the sincere, aw-shucks manly soccer-piano-packing Tsuchiura or the tortured, badly-need-for-catharsis violin-poet Tsukimori.

Amou Nami will make things happen. With booze and opportunity colliding.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

**Prompt 49: Think of all the things your hands could make**

 

* * *

 

 

In the brightest of lights, Tsukimori seemed invincible with the violin under his chin and his fingers on the strings. His whole frame was poised in a serenading stance and almost looked hypnotic. Amou was tempted to take out her camera and snap a picture from this spectacular performance but she wasn't even moving in her seat. She dared not to breathe. He was quite the talented dude, this Tsukimori. Amou bit her tongue in vain, denying she wanted the feel of those fingers because of the way he caressed his instrument with such knowing precision; denying she also wanted the very same fingers to leave imprints on her flesh. She isn't sure if anyone will share her opinion but watching a classical concours is an erotic experience indeed.

But then again, everything with Amou would be considered erotic. Not a lot of people know this but she pays attention to the tiniest raunchy details of some of her schoolmates: what kind of lay they are, how well they can get satisfied, possible fetish or aphrodisiacs they aren't aware themselves, including the push it takes to make them submit. Amou keeps a notebook for this stuff.

Since the concours had started, so is her voracious obsession for the selected contestants. Hino Kahoko is a fascinating girl, Amou admits, and if she's ever in a playful mood she might just seduce the sweet thing. No. At least not yet. She should observe and take more notes before she makes an attempt to prowl.

This afternoon, however, she has never been more confident.

Tsukimori was immediately annoyed as she approached, his eyebrows already knit in contrition. His face was as unwelcoming as his crossed arms above his chest, making him look ten times grouchier than she remembered the first time she invaded his privacy. But he remains stoic in his place, even as Amou brushed a stray of fallen hair on his shoulder. His eyes widened for a while when she came in contact, but he said nothing.

"I don't want any interviews from you, Amou-san," he said in a quiet but demanding voice.

She had to tip her chin a little higher when she talks to him like this, and sometimes, as rare as it is, her eyes would glide around his whole face, until she was gazing at the dullness of his eyes eluding his boredom, or even the slight smirk on his lips if she says anything that would amuse his surly sense of humor. Right now she told him about his notoriety as a violin prodigy and how it seems like Hino has more natural talent than he does. Amou revealed that, according to her reliable resources, Hino only learned to play the violin just this year and already she's becoming better in a fast rate that left Amou perplexed. Tsukimori chooses not to respond to this. Instead he turned around, preparing to walk out of there.

This is when Amou grabbed his elbow. His eyes fell on the tight clutch of her fingers wrapped around his arm and he wasn't pleased. "I have no time to waste on you."

"Stay for a while, Tsukimori-kun." She winks. "I'm sure violin practice can wait."

"It can't." Tsukimori took another step away. "If you don't let go of me this instant-"

"Just a couple more questions," Amou released her grip but she kept her hand there. "I won't keep you from anything that would be considered that important, Tsukimori-kun. Do you even take a break? Do that once in a while. It might help control your mood swings."

He was about to retort to that but she kept on, "Always puffing smoke in your nostrils, always walking away from people while they're talking to you. You're not Mr. Happy Face, I get that. But clearly you must be mishandling your stress if you're this moody."

"I'm not—"

"Oh yeah? How do you explain collapsing in a feverish state after I repeatedly probed you questions about your parents' arrival here in school?"

Tsukimori's expression darkened. "That certainly is your fault now that I think about it. Thank you for reminding me, Amou-san. I suggest you find other alternatives to torment."

"But don't you see you're my only option right now?"

"I refuse to believe that." He pulls his arm away from her. "Aren't you more interested on Hino-san and this mysterious natural talent she has?"

"We'll get to that." Amou smiles, takes a step forward and brushes something on Tsukimori's shoulder again even if there wasn't really anything there. With her hand touching that spot, it was easy to lower it down to his chest and grab hold of his red tie in a sudden rush of urgency. Tsukimori didn't have ample time to react to what was about to happen. Amou pulled him down and whispered _you shouldn't be so rude to me, Tsuki-kun_ ,and quickly plants a kiss on those unprepared lips. With his breath caught on his throat, he remained still for several seconds before he pushed her off but with reluctance she took note of. The violin prodigy stared at her incredulously, his eyes larger and his frown more prominent than they were earlier. He just watched her, his anger obvious, for a moment. And then he turned away; walked off without so much as another glance.

Amou was pleased with herself.

 

 

**X-X-X**

 

 

Of course the next day after that, Tsukimori just disappeared. He must be avoiding her, she thought, but this does not discourage what she has in mind. She had her camera with her, taking photos of every class for the coming school yearbook. She was right when she thought Tsukimori was there; he can't possibly miss this. It's mandatory and Tsukimori is nothing if not an a _nal-retentive robot_. Amou giggled when she saw how dangerously close it was for Tsukimori's frown to rip his face off while he stood there to pose for her camera. It gave her an idea just how she wanted Tsukimori to succumb to her one of these days.

"Amou-san?" Hino walked by the classroom just as Amou finished taking the picture.

"Ah, can I help you with something?" She flashed a grin at Tsukimori, dangling the camera around as if saying she managed to get a close-up of him. And yes, she did.

"Fuyumi-chan and I were wondering if you can help us go shopping again this weekend." Hino blushed. "Of course, I don't want to impose on you. But I think you're the only person I know who is very good with clothes."

"I'm flattered that you would invite me." Amou cocked her head to the side and took both Hino's hands. "I'll be there, don't worry."

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad you can make it then."

Amou let her go and rushed towards Tsukimori. "Hey there! Can we talk?"

The perpetual frowner just glared at her. He was walking out of the room. Amou decided to follow him. He stopped in a corner and turned to her, his face now flushed in disdain. "What do you suppose we should do about your inappropriate behavior yesterday, Amou-san? I have the right reason to report you to the principal's office. What you did could be characterized as harassment, you do know that."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Don't patronize me. You have no idea how I feel." He started walking off again.

Amou grabbed his arm and pushed him right at the corner of the staircase so nobody could see them. He wasn't going to let her have her way this time, and she could see the determination in his eyes. With a surprising grip iron, Tsukimori took both her wrists as Amou tried to pull away from him with a feeble attempt. "Dammit, Tsukimori-kun, I was just fooling around. It was a joke! Okay, it was in poor taste at that, but still!"

He didn't let her go. That strange air he used hold up so well was beginning to collapse. This quite freaked her out. She gulped. "You're not seriously thinking of hurting me!"

"Why did you do it?" The fury shook in his voice, but there was a tinge of curiosity in those eyes too. It must have been eating him inside. He must have been so worked up trying to figure out the mindlessness of her brutal gesture yesterday. And it's just the way Amou wants it.

She relaxed on his grip, closing her eyes as she explained. "Look, Tsukimori-kun, I have no reason at all. I just looked at you and realized you're cute and I guess I wasn't thinking straight. It was spur-in-the-moment, you see. I didn't mean for it to get like this."

_Like hell she didn't._

Tsukimori scoffed. "That has got to be the most stupid justification I've heard. What kind of person goes around kissing people?"

_The kind who's used to kissing people without preamble._

"I told you. It's not like I've ever done something like that." Amou cringed when his clutch continued to hurt. He looks convinced about something and it's too early to figure out what it is. Normally he would have backed down and left her alone. Tsukimori Len is not one for arguing in circles; she observed in several occasions that he doesn't have the patience when it comes to dealing with people's B.S. So this is very uncharacteristic of him.

"I don't think it's wise for me to believe you." Tsukimori's grip was inescapable even if his back was the one leaning on the wall and Amou was the one who shoved him there. The corner seems to shrink around them and it's starting to feel like Amou is being played instead of the other way.

She had to blink several times before this whole thing registered in her mind. She fought the impulse to laugh at his face, considering she's the one at fault here. But goddamn, Tsukimori had never looked so good when an emotion is raw on his face like this. His eyes are so alive. His hands are stronger than she anticipated as he forced her to meet his glare. She could feel the numbness of her skin against his fingers. Needless to say, Amou is too hot, too excited, to be able to control herself any longer. If Tsukimori doesn't let go, she'll be forced to take action. And if the snob golden boy knows what's good for him, he should walk away now.

"Tsukimori-kun," she tried reasoning with him. "Don't do this. I said I'm sorry, okay? Let's not blow this whole thing out of proportion. I don't think we have to do that. Don't you?"

Finally, his fingers loosened their clutch but those piercing eyes abandoned his intent. When he let her go, Amou made her move. She took one of his hands and in a knowing way that is a product of experience, she coated two of those magnificent fingers inside her mouth. She bit lightly on the flesh and he winced. He was going to push her off once more but she gripped his right shoulder and shoved him further to the wall. She could be persuasive when she wants to be.

He protested. "What do you think—!"

The bell resonates around the empty corridor and Amou heard the heavy running footsteps on some students who rushed by but ignored them. It couldn't get any better. They're completely alone now.

She expected for Tsukimori to struggle. His movements were hesitant though, as if he's not sure if this is really happening to him or how he's going to put a stop to this. Amou would like to think it's also because he's not sure if he doesn't like this at all, that maybe he was curious just as she was and that it will make things easier if he just stands still and let Amou get on with her business. She withdrew his fingers from her mouth and whispers, "this will only take a while."

There's no mistake in those eyes. He was _considering_ her proposal.

Amou took both his hands now, massaging them in earnest affection. His breathing was normal enough but the conflict in his gestures suggest otherwise. This was new to him and it was quite easy to see that as much as he may hate her for what she's doing now, her imposition is not altogether unwelcome. Amou plans to make the most out of that. It's not everyday that opportunity like this lands on her feet. If she's careful, she might just execute her plan to perfection; being able to corrupt someone like Tsukimori, having Hino admit to her own fantasies...everything will become superb when the right time comes.

"You're not a very nice person, Tsukimori-kun." Amou placed both her hands on either side of his face, pulled him down to her height and kissed his lips in a savage manner. As shocked as he was with this development, he managed to get her off him by clutching at her elbows. Then he takes a step forward while holding her in place, away from close proximity. Apparently his desire to resist her was not that strong because he still stood there, waiting for her to make another move. Amou stared right into his eyes, accepting the challenge. What she demonstrated earlier was just mere formality. Now she's serious.

As classes went on inside the rooms, Amou was teaching a lesson of her own. She grabbed Tsukimori by the back of his head, burying her nails on his scalp as she yanked his hair. He read what she's planning and he was faster to react. With one swift move he slammed her against the wall this time, and didn't even care that her hand was still on his hair. With her other free hand, she slaps him for motivation but this only aroused his anger.

"You really are asking for it." His voice was raspy and low, but Amou detected something else in his tone, something she's been waiting for. Tsukimori cupped Amou's jaw and forced her to suck on his fingers just as she was doing earlier. He looks surprised with what he was doing but he was overcome by an intense interest for what this newfound control gives him. For the first time since she knew him, he almost looks sinister. His usually melancholic eyes are tainted with something dark; his ice-cold manner fueled with cruelty she hasn't recognized before. So he's capable of feeling something terrible and acting on it after all, she mused, even as she tried not to choke with three of his fingers insider her mouth.

"Is this what you want?" Tsukimori removed his fingers for a while to hear her answer.

"You're not giving me anything I haven't gotten from other tight wads like you." Amou used this chance to slap him on the cheek once more. "You don't scare me."

Amou did have her fair share of almost-rape circumstances with her one-night stands. This wasn't supposed to bother her but it is a little unnerving to see someone as calm and repressed as Tsukimori to lose his head this time.

"Then don't look at me like that." He took a step back and she released her grip on his hair. Her hand swept across his bruised cheek and she watched the fire in his eyes wither away.

"I am truly sorry that I upset you." she says, meaning it.

He scoffed and turned away. Amou retreated back a little when she saw his hands were trembling. He seems to be staring at them as if in disbelief. My, my, could he be this easy to break? That wasn't even the worst thing Amou could put someone through.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she approached bravely, tapping his shoulder. When there was no response, she walked towards the other side to face him. She saw that his eyes are closed like he's in deep repose. Slowly, she reached out to take both his hands. His eyes remained shut.

"I know you can hear me." Amou whispers. She's trying to soothe him. "I need you to listen, Tsukimori-kun. What we did was normal, okay? It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not something you should regret. We all go down that path sooner or later. It's what happens when our bodies develop. Sometimes it feels like you can't trust yourself or your feelings when stuff like this happens to you."

"I don't like it one bit." He finally looks at her face and he grips her hands. His fingers, god, they're perfect, Amou thought.

She continues to caress his doubts. "It's all right. Don't be afraid of this. If your body wants it then you should give in to it once in a while. It's not healthy to keep things inside all the time, you know. Tsukimori-kun, you can trust me."

"Trust you?" His eyes narrowed. And then he withdraws his hands and shoves them into his pockets as if they repulsed him.

"Just imagine." Amou reached towards him again, placing her hands on the sides of his pants, touching his hands inside the pockets they were hiding from. "Imagine you could discover these confusing feelings and find the answers so they won't scare you anymore. Imagine you could have it but what you should do first is learn surrender." She takes out his hands.

"Imagine this feeling," she sucks on one finger. "And how you can have it over and over if you're willing to take a risk."

Amou sucks on his middle finger this time. "Your fingers are sexy, Tsukimori-kun, do you know that?" _Lick._ "How they move across the strings of your violin.." _Lick. "_ How trim and sinewy and well-shaped they are." _Bite._ "They are going to do wonders on my own body. Do you know that, Tsukimori-kun?" _Lick. Bite. Lick. Lick. Bite._

His breath gets cut short by every movement of her mouth on his fingers. He said nothing the whole time Amou runs her tongue on each tip before plunging it inside her once more.

"First your hands," she says. "And if you're lucky and patient, I could put other parts of your body inside this…" she bites two of his fingers and smiles. She withdraws them. "But you know what else, Tsukimori-kun? My mouth isn't the only thing that's wet about me."

Tsukimori looked like he wanted to ask but was silenced when Amou slid his fingers underneath her white skirt and inside her panties. His fingers sank through the slick folds of her being. The heat between her legs was enough to make him gasp in shock and arousal when he tried to sink his fingers deeper into the moist cavern. Tsukimori took a small step forward and stared into her eyes, his fear reflecting, but his fingers moved in accord to his desires more than his logic.

She rejoiced in silence, _oh, he's so in!_ She enjoyed the way his fingers almost brush against her clit but she has to assert her control so she pulls his hand away from underneath her. She smiles and raises a finger. "No, no, no, Tsukimori-kun! Not the right time and not the right place to go full-on. Sorry!"

With that, she runs off, satisfied that if she dangled the prospect of doing something devious like that with him, Tsukimori will soon be the one to make the initiation. He's going to break soon but not soon enough. Amou has to find another way to get Hino and that handsome Tsuchiura into this little game that they could call their own. It'll be darn hard to incorporate alcohol to the mix but with the upcoming Seiso Spring Dance, she will find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

**Prompt 9: No More Teasing, Baby**

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukimori wasn't able to live with himself after the incident. She should've _never_ provoked him like _that_.

It made him question the kind of person he is while contemplating on destroying the person he is slowly turning into every time he replays that event over and over in his head. It's Amou Nami's fault, he keeps telling himself. After her little exhibition, he hasn't been able to eat and sleep well; as far as the definition "well" goes when it comes to eating and sleeping (which are mandatory activities squashed between violin practices). Perhaps she has a point when she claimed that he hasn't been getting rest but if he's on his way to become a professional musician then he shouldn't afford to just idle by. He's the son of a hailed concert pianist, for God's sake!

Thinking about his mother made him think about not disappointing her and when he thought about that, he also thought about his last nervous breakdown and that also made him think about Amou Nami again, who must have been sadistic because she's always way out of line, asking questions that only made his head spin. And thinking about what a pesky distraction she was made him go back to that depraved episode. It's that **bitch** 's fault, he won't sugarcoat it anymore, although he never really used the word loosely before. In fact, he had never met anyone whom he could have used that word for, but Amou Nami had invaded his sense of equilibrium on two occasions now. And so all he could do is curse her as a bitch who is on a personal mission to ruin his life. Why else would she even dare— _seduce_ him—that's what it is, Tsukimori finally admitted, even though it did take a while— _that_ _ **bitch**_ _seduced him_! And he complied. _That_ he didn't understand. He shouldn't indulge these sorts of torturous thoughts.

It was both fortunate and, at the same time it wasn't, when he saw her with Hino and Fuyumi this afternoon. They were walking down to a dress store or something. What Tsukimori should've done was ignore the bitch (he's getting a hang on thinking the word) and walk away. It was only wise not to engage further if there's fatality waiting for him. And yet for some reason his feet don't belong to him, and he followed the girls anyway inside the store. When he got there, he was quick to hide himself in one of the large shelves, trying to keep his body out of sight through the help of the gowns displayed in front of him.

This is officially the worst that could happen. He did not only discover himself to be disturbed, but now, apparently, he's also a stalker—a stalker desperate for some absolution; a stalker for a certain Amou Nami—the bitch.

He can hear Hino talking. "Do you really think this looks good on me, Amou-san?"

Tsukimori cursed himself for trying to see which dress she was talking about. He's not interested in Hino. Not anymore, at least. Not in _that_ way, for the time being. He didn't come here for her, after all, but the realization of his true objectives didn't help him process this madness either. How unacceptable.

"You should tie your hair up when you wear that." The bitch spoke up.

"Oh? Well, you mean like a bun or something?"

"That too. But it'd be way prettier if you braid it first. Right, Fuyuumi-chan?"

"Ah! Yes!" came a nervous reply from a corner somewhere.

"Come on, Hino, try it on!"

Scratch his previous statement, _this_ is the worst thing that could happen; listening to a bunch of girls putting on dresses. It's a guy's nightmare, he guessed, but he's not sure how. All Tsukimori knows is that he shouldn't be here anymore. He made an effort to slither away to the door but the opportunity isn't kind to him, as it turns out, and he was forced to suffer listening to a few more exchange of ideas on clothes and whatnot. Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Tsukimori closed his eyes and wished nobody would come to this corner and spot him hiding behind—are these socks? He touched one of the garments.

Hold on, _these_ are— _god damn_ —!

"Eh? Tsukimori-sempai?"

He snapped his head and met Fuyuumi's eyes. She covered her mouth when she saw him clutching the bright yellow thong he was just examining by accident.

"I-I'm sorry, sempai!" Fuyuumi was about to run off before Tsukimori could even explain so he made a motion to grab her by the wrist and when he caught her steady, she looked back at him, her face very red and her eyes look like they were tearing up. Not good. He saw this expression before. Fuyuumi would look like this every time Tsuchiura is nearby. _And the thought of being in par with that guy!_

"Look, it's not what it looks like..."

"I understand, sempai." Fuyuumi looked helpless as each second passed by. "I-I need to go now. W-Would you kindly p- _please_ let me go?"

"Oh, of course!" He immediately released her, raising his hands up, unaware he was still clutching the garment. But Fuyumi was. She completely burst into tears and run off.

Shit. He had to get out of here fast! Tsukimori made a move towards the door.

Near his escape, he managed to trip on something and would've fallen right on his face if he didn't manage to grab onto one of the shelves in time. It will only take a while before Hino and Amou will get here just to see what Fuyuumi was sobbing about. He has no time to waste. So this probably is _worse than the worst_ thing that could happen!

As if someone up there isn't done with His cruel jokes, Tsukimori looked up from his compromising position and found her staring at him, her hands on her hips with a smile slowly forming, getting ready for a snide remark.

Amou Nami. **The bitch.**

"Well, well, look what the cat tried to drag in before it was skinned alive."

 

 

**X-X-X**

 

 

Amou wasn't surprised at all.

She watched Tsukimori's face change into the most unbelievably cute shade of crimson as he averted his eyes, refusing to admit that this has to be mortifying for him.

"Any reason why you're stalking me around?"

Her worst suspicion has been confirmed, especially when Tsukimori snapped his eyes at her and growled. He was an animal caught in a trap she had laid for him for days now. She couldn't have been any happier. Like it's Christmas in springtime, if that even makes sense.

"It's not what it looks like." He muttered.

"It looks to me like you're looking to get some."

"Get some what?"

"Get some piece of Amou Nami, you clueless bastard."

"How vile!"

"So you knew what I meant by it then? I'm impressed. You've evolved in just a short span of time, prince."

He stood up and towered above her now, and he's not afraid to make a show of it. Tsukimori was really trying his best to look apathetic but it just falls flat anyway.

Amou kept grinning at him. "Look, Tsukimori-kun, I understand your frustration. I've also been impatient. I was wondering if it should be me who would initiate again, but I had this expectation that you're gonna master the courage to make the first move this time."

He said nothing. Amou sighed and crossed her arms. "Hino's here right now. Do you really want her to be around for this, eh?"

That seemed to get him. He replied. "I really don't care for you and whatever you might say for the matter. And no, I don't think there's a need to include Hino on this. It doesn't concern her and I'd appreciate it if you strictly keep this between us."

"Okey-dokey then!" Amou grabbed his hand and pulled him with every strength she had towards one of the dressing rooms. Tsukimori only tried to get her off once she was able to close the curtains in front of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he roared and then lowered his voice once more. He obviously didn't want to draw any more attention. "This is crazy and _you_ are crazy. I have enough of this—"

"Shhh…" Amou comforted him by rubbing her palms on his chest. He flinched away from her every time she attempted to keep touching him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and he flinched. She placed her hands on his cheeks and he flinched again. Finally, she held him by his tie and almost choked him. This only got him more pissed. Unfazed, Amou pulled his tie off, watching the look of dread and confusion in his face. With his collar open now, the layer of flesh on his neck that was exposed was enough to get her excited. She started spreading butterfly kisses on his neck then proceeds unbuttoning his shirt further. She pulls off the coat and tosses it away from him. Her lips were pressed on his chest now—then back at his neck, nibbling a small portion of the flesh.

Tsukimori was unable to move or respond to anything. It was all happening too fast that he had no idea how to stop her—or if he even wanted her to stop. Pressed against the wall and murmuring curses under his breath, he could feel her fingers on his nipples now and he suppressed a groan when she started pinching them. He pushed her just slightly away but her hands were still moving; now working their way around his belt.

"Amou-san! Stop that!" He clutched her by the wrists. She smiled coyly, leaning closer. Their noses brushed, eyes wide open and waiting. Then she breathed into his parted lips until he felt something wet.

Her tongue.

 _Shit_.

Tsukimori felt himself sinking, caving as she crushed their mouths together. While she was kissing him like that, he was now willing to forget that this is something he shouldn't be allowing to be done to him. When her tongue flicked over his in a continuous motion, their heads moving in different angles as she slowly grinded her hips against his crotch—(and when she squeezed the bulge on his pants like that) _god_ , he can't hear the sound of reason in his head anymore because the urges, these tremors all over his body, just wanted him to give it all up. He never imagined it could be this...this—

— _damn good_...

Amou was the first one to pull away. When she did, his hands sought for her, not understanding why it had to end so early. She just stood there, looking at him in an inscrutable way, until he managed to grab hold of her breasts. Instinctively, he started fondling them. She leaned back towards him again, kissing his cheeks, his neck, his chest, and his shoulders. When she kissed his lips, it even lingered.

She once again pulled away. "No, not here." She said. "Too public. Get out."

"What?" Tsukimori frowned and was about to ask why when she started pushing him out of the dressing room. They tried to keep quiet as they dragged their feet on the floor, ignoring one saleslady standing on the side. Apparently, said saleslady didn't want to confront them either.

"Not here, okay?" she was saying, panting a little. "Just get home and don't think about this."

 _Is she serious?_ "How am I supposed not to?" _Like hell it wouldn't haunt him tonight!_

She was tossing his coat and tie at him and he absentmindedly caught them.

"Just be a good boy, ne?" Amou smiled, patting him on the head like he's some kid. He didn't like that one bit so he grabbed her wrist. He was tempted to kiss her again when he remembered that this is indeed a public place—and Hino and Fuyumi are still around.

With that thought, he let go, still reluctant. The two of them stood there in awkward silence for a while, but not a minute longer.

"I understand now," is all he said to her. He wasn't sure what he meant. This all felt surreal. Too much surreal. He can't take it. He needed to bury this somewhere. And forget. Just forget about it.

He walked off, shoving his hands on his pockets. He didn't even care that he got out of the store looking haggard (and violated), his shirt still open by three buttons and his hair sticking out in every direction. He just went ahead and never looked back.

What a _**bitch**_.

Amou was going to rush after him but he was already far gone.

"Dammit," she muttered, looking down at his violin case which he forgot. She looked up, trying to discern his fading figure among the crowds. When she couldn't, she just headed back inside, laughing to herself that Hino must have wondered if she was wrong in the head.

"Is that Tsukimori-kun's?" she asked. "Fuyumi-chan said he was here. What happened to you guys anyway?"

"That is for me to keep a secret," Amou placed two fingers against the other girl's lips. "And for you to figure out."


End file.
